


Take my life from me.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 (October) [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Canon-Typical Violence, ColdFlash Week 2018, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2018 - Day 7: Mobster.Leonard Snart was the most notorious thief in Central City and he worked for the most powerful mob in said city. When he was just a young teen his father had a debt with them and had paid it giving his own son to them, and since that day he has been part of that big family.





	Take my life from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the last one and I can't believe I've done it!!!  
> Whatever, this one was a little bit rushed, so sorry >.<  
> I hope you enjoy it anyways :)  
> And remember, english is not my first language.

Leonard Snart was the most notorious thief in Central City and he worked for the most powerful mob in said city. When he was just a young teen his father had a debt with them and had paid it by giving his own son to them, and since that day he has been part of that big family.

Leonard had worked for food and  for a roof and within a year he was already called for the big bad boss because he wanted to meet him. At first the boy had been very nervous because he wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong, but when he had finally met the man he relaxed a little bit.

“You’ve got good skills, boy.” The head of the family, Henry Allen, said. “From now on you’ll be working directly for me and my closest men and if you keep working this well you’ll be known in the underworld very soon.”

“Can I make a request, sir?” The boy was polite but serious and the question surprised the older man. No one was usually bold enough to ask for something the first time they met with him, so he raised both eyebrows and nodded slightly. “I have a little sister, and right now she’s three.” Leonard started talking. “My father… he’s not good for her, and he’ll end up hurting her one way or another, so I want to take care of her.” He was very clear on what he wanted. “Also, I’d like to finish at least high school, but you quite literally own me and your men never paid me for the jobs I’ve done.”

The boss snorted, amused, and smiled almost kindly. “Your sister will be with you by the end of the week and don’t worry, you’ve been promoted, so you’ll be paid for your jobs.”

After that Leonard decided that maybe ending with the mob wasn’t that bad. But for a reason that he actually didn’t understand, though, he ended up helping Nora Allen to take care of his newborn son when Henry was busy.

When he finally returned to high school Lisa was taken care of by the Allen when he was at class and he wasn’t worried at all because he knew they loved her and that, in fact, they were mostly good people. Leonard had to admit that it was weird to think that the boss of the biggest Central City’s mob was also a man that helped little old ladies to cross the street or that gave money to NGOs that helped poor families to have a roof, food and even toys for their kids.

This wasn’t a well-known fact, of course, only Henry’s closest men were well aware of that and that made Snart feel a little bit safer because that meant that the boss trusted him.

Leonard grew up seeing Barry and Lisa get taller and taller, but one day when he was on a job he got a phone call. Very few people had his number, and all of them knew when he was doing a heist, so if they called anyway that meant that there were problems.

He answered and went right away to Henry’s house, where his sister was staying that night because he didn’t want to let her alone at home. Lisa was alright, but Barry had witnessed how a man killed his mother and was very restless.

Snart took both kids to his own house while the boss moved all his men to hunt all the people of the rival gang the man that had killed his wife, Eobard, belonged. The eleven years old kid couldn’t sleep, so the three of them stayed up all night talking and playing games until both children fell asleep and of course, none of them went to school the next day.

A few years passed by and Barry turned sixteen when one day Lisa went back home with a smirk on her face. She left her schoolbag on the floor, grabbed and apple and sat in the couch next to his brother.

“Barry told me that he has a crush on you.” She said amused. “He says you’re very handsome and smart.” The girl snorted. “To be honest, he could have chosen worse.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Barry’s just a kid, he doesn’t know what he wants.” He replied instantly. “I’m twice his age, he’ll find another kid to fool around with.”

But the boy was stubborn and flirted with him shamelessly as time kept going. He didn’t care if they were alone or if there were more people with them. Damn it, the kid had flirted with him even in front of his father, who seemed amused with his behavior.

“Listen, kid, I’m sick of this.” The older Snart complained when Barry turned nineteen and kept flirting with him. “If you’re still interested in six years I’ll think about it, but until then stop it.”

Barry pouted at first because he was used to having what he wanted, but he accepted the other man’s decision and stopped with the flirting. Of course, the boy still spent a lot of time with him and Lisa because the young girl and the boss’ son were best friends and even if he had promised to behave, sometimes he still made a discrete move to seduce Leonard.

The thief wasn’t a fool and realized what the other was doing, but the kid was considerably more respectful with him, so he allowed the boy these moments. Besides, he kind of liked a little bit the attention because he felt a little bit younger, but he still didn’t approached the brunette because he was, in fact, a kid. He felt sick just thinking about taking advantage of the crush Barry had on him.

Unluckily for Snart, he slowly fell in love with the brunette, seeing him as the amazing, funny and smart nerd he was. It was obvious for everyone how the thief felt, but when the boy tried to make a move again, the older one reminded him that he still had to wait two years more.

Leonard realized, too, that Barry only showed his kind face to his father and both Snart, to the rest of the world there was just a fake sweet smile that just a trained eye could recognize. And then he fell even more in love with Allen because he was able to see the light on this boy when Barry only let the rest of the world see darkness.

The thief was there when Barry killed a man for the first time, and he was amazed to see that the boy didn’t even flinch when Leonard himself had threw up the first time he took a life. Snart knew that the brunette didn’t care about human life since he saw his mother’s murder. The boy only cared about three people and Leonard was very glad that he and his sister were two of them.

Unfortunately, when Barry was just a little bit over twenty-four years old a messed up accident happened. The weirdest of the storms in the fucking history ended up exploding the Particle Accelerator, which was in its final stage before being turned on, and the incident shook the entire city, but it specially left Leonard deeply wounded.

He wasn’t been physically hurt, but the brunette had been struck by lightning and he was in coma.  He was used to have the boy by his side, smiling and cheering him up, he was used to share jokes with him and sometimes even argue with him.

Obviously he could keep going, continue with his life, but every day, when he was able to, he went to visit him to the facilities STAR Labs. itself had opened to help with the people affected by the accident. Every person there had their own room to have privacy and Leonard was very grateful for that.

After that the things just went crazier as people with superpowers started to come out of nowhere. It wasn’t something really big, normal citizens didn’t know about this shit if they hadn’t powers, but the underworld? They clearly knew.

Some supervillians started getting power and getting rid of the old mob bosses. It was just a matter of time that some of them tried to attack them, and Henry knew it. That’s why the man bribed a tech guy that was also taking care of Barry.

The boy, Cisco Ramon, was a genius and was also sent to live under Snart’s protection by the boss’ orders. Leonard wasn’t exactly happy about that decision, but he just couldn’t refuse so he made space at his house for one more and let the tech guy stay.

The perks of having that boy with him was that he learnt a lot about mechanical stuff and the guy even made him an awesome gun. He called it “the Cold Gun” and when the older one tested it, he fell instantly in love with the weapon.

It was hard to deal with all those metas just with technology, but they weren’t coordinated enough and taking them off the table one by one was easier than expected. Anyway, Leonard was afraid of the day they decided to work with each other. For now Allen’s family were winning battles, but winning the war was fairly more difficult.

When Barry finally woke up nine months later Leonard was with him and explained to the kid that they were on a tight spot, so the boy went straight to talk to his father. Snart hadn’t liked that because he was concerned and he thought that the young boy shouldn’t let the bed that early and suddenly, but he let the brunette do whatever he wanted when he saw that his doctor didn’t say anything.

They spent weeks without talking to each other because the boss’ son was busy with medical stuff and his father’s trial for a framed crime (which was ironic knowing the number of crimes he actually committed) and the thief was busy stealing things Cisco needed for his weapons.

The day Henry went to prison, Barry decided to go to have a talk with his lovely crush and he made sure that they were alone. He didn’t want anyone bothering them or distracting them from their conversation.

“I’m twenty-five.” The boy said without his smile or his cheerfulness. “I’ve been patient and I don’t have time to waste with all this bullshit.”

“Barry, I said that I’d think about it if you still wanted me.” The thief replied. “I never said you’d have it the day of your birthday.”

“Today’s not my birthday and you don’t have anything to think about.” Barry was deadly serious and the older man couldn’t blame him because his father was on danger. “Do you want me to prove it?” He asked. “Then give me your gun, the normal one, but get out your fancy gun too.”

With a confused frown Leonard did what he was told. “Can you explain a little bit more, please?” When he had the Cold Gun on his hand and Barry has the other weapon, the younger one aimed the gun at him and Snart knew the safety wasn’t on but he still didn’t move. “Barry?”

“Would you take a bullet for me, Len?” He asked with a dangerous tone. “Would you let me shoot you?” The thief just thought about it for short seconds before he nodded. Lisa could take care of herself. “See? You have nothing to think about.” The brunette assured. “I’m gonna shoot you right now, and you can let me kill you or use your own gun to stop de bullet and hurt me.”

“Okay.” Leonard smiled slightly and then dropped the Cold Gun. “Then go on, I’m not gonna hurt you even if I die.”

Barry pulled the trigger and Snart closed his eyes. Maybe the boy was darker than he thought, but he didn’t regret anything. The thief had had a good life and even had lived more than he had thought possible since he was a little boy being beaten by his own father.

However, Leonard didn't feel a bullet going through his body or pain at all, just a gust of wind. When he opened his eyes, the boss’ son had the bullet on his hand and was right before him, almost without letting an inch between their bodies.

Barry had watched the thief carefully, had shot him and had waited until the last moment to run and grab the bullet in the air without hurting the other man. Then, when Snart opened his eyes the boy didn’t waste any more time and kissed him deeply.

“You’re stupid.” The brunette said when they put some distance between their lips.  “Now you’re just a dead man walking and breathing.”

“I was one already.” Leonard replied. “Your father owned my life and now you’re the one that owns it.” He smirked. “At least now I have something worthy to die for.”

“Good.” The younger one licked his lips and felt delighted when he saw the other man following his tongue with his eyes. “Now I’m gonna show you how much you belong to me, and when I’m finished with you, we’ll talk about businesses.”

Barry didn’t disappoint Leonard at all, he marked him with kisses, bites and bruises and made him forget about everything but Barry himself. The boy also surprised his lover showing him a few new tricks he could do thanks to his speed after telling him about his powers, of course.

The younger one tried to be brief in his explanations because he didn’t want to distract the thief of the main business, that was get laid and cum as many times as possible. Snart just came twice because with forty-two years he hadn’t the same stamina he had when he was younger, but Barry enjoyed himself very much.

Hours after, when they came out of the shower, the young Allen told him about the plan he had traced with his father. Henry had to go to prison and then fake his death so Barry could take the lead. The times were changing and if they wanted to survive someone with powers had to be on the front.

“It won’t be enough just with me as the leader.” The brunette said. “We’ll need more metahumans, so you’ll be the one that will recruit and lead them.” For the first time since he woke up from the coma Barry smiled slightly at the older one. “My father told me that you’ve been facing them while I was in coma, I know you’ll do your job very well.”

“I know where to start.” Leonard nodded with confidence. “Cisco told me he has as friends a married couple that works as hit men.” The man smirked. “They got powers the storm’s day too and now they’re known as Killer Frost and Deathstorm.” The thief put his hands on his boy’s waist. “You’ll have a crazy name, too?”

“They’ll know me as Savitar, the god of speed.” Barry answered looking at him straight in the eyes. “And they’ll fear me as they once feared the gods.” And yeah, if Snart wasn’t just that tired he surely would be turned on again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you beautiful creatures!  
> As always, if there's a mistake, please tell me and I'll correct it.


End file.
